


【FF14|于桑】Dizzy（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [30]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *从“意大利黑手党的吻”之类的讨论衍生出来的实际上跟这个说法没有任何关系的东西，并且是很无聊的万把字的清水。*时间线覆盖2.x和5.0（最终BOSS后），注意5.0剧透





	【FF14|于桑】Dizzy（END）

【1】

日子稍微平复下来的某一天，雅·修特拉在水晶都的穹顶下眨了眨眼。在用尽自身学识辨认出视野所及一物所代表的含义后，雅·修特拉不言不语地转身迈进园艺馆，自厚厚的绿植下扯住一只尖耳朵。

“那个东西是你放在他身上的吧？”

这片绿植正值旧叶换新，给猫魅族的动作一抖就扑了于里昂热一头的碎叶。

“无厘指摘如无功之禄，哪个不让人心惊胆战。敢问小姐所指？”原来在绿植根部采集树汁的精灵被雅·修特拉的气势压得站不起来，耳朵也被拽到一个只能勉强抬头的角度，不得不苦笑着撑住地面，险些打翻他用来收集树汁的瓶子，“哪位，和哪个？”

“不用跟我装糊涂。桑克瑞德啊，身上的以太颜色很糟糕，脖子后面的浓度最深。”雅·修特拉板着脸，“没有别人可以在他这种地方放置对身体有害的东西，更何况已经发紫了还没有察觉。那个是破坏以太平衡的装置吧？你想干什么？”

于里昂热先是“哦呀”地做出吃惊神情，接着转为安然的笑容。

“就目的而言，那个装置对他无害。”

这分明是“请您别管了”的信号，但如果不管，雅·修特拉就不是雅·修特拉了。

“你们俩玩什么情趣我是管不着的，但我们现在不是普通意义上的‘人类’，在这里出现什么异状，难保不直接影响到灵魂，更何况第一世界的事情不算完全解决，随时要应对突发状况。你不要乱来。”

“我更希望您让我以礼仪万全的姿态与您对话呢，玛托雅大人，请您准许。”

雅·修特拉冷冷地哼气，松开手，又在于里昂热站直后向精灵的膝盖作势要打。于里昂热反射性地一跳，脑门撞在绿植横抻出的长枝上。

“说吧，在搞什么鬼？”猫魅族毫不同情地瞪着他，“这么放着，要不了两天，他就得倒下来。”

“如您所见，这就是目的。”

“……什么？”

“让他倒下，这就是目的。”

“刚才不是还告诉你，现在没有空玩这种——”

“玛托雅大人……”于里昂热的眉毛弯了下来，一副自己也是不得已为之的神情，“下策之所以为下策，是因人们能力有限亦来不及……企及那个理想中的上策。若我还有更好的选择却采用这种方法，沙利亚克神在上，您慧眼明心可鉴，就是我背弃真理于不顾了。”

“好，我暂且信你。这么做的理由是？”

于里昂热的眉毛弯得更低了，这回成了一只被打蔫了的仙人刺。要是真的踢他一脚，这只灰色的仙人刺也许就会发出“蔫叽叽叽叽”的声音来。

他稍稍垂头，附在雅·修特拉身旁低声说了几句，惹得猫魅族的坏脾气全被惊讶替代。

“这……怎么回事？”

“原本我也相信，他理该察觉到自己身上的异状，和我商量……不过看来，他还在和我置气，出于……”于里昂热摊摊手，“……那时我不诚实的行为……我知道他私下同炼金医疗馆的医师问诊，详情却不肯和我明说。”

“搞来搞去，还不是你自找的？真少见，以前都是我这么笑话他，没想到现在也要这么笑话你。”

“要说如此……”

“那你就让他自己去想法子好了，干嘛还要往他身上放那个东西。”

于里昂热的头彻底低到一个从雅·修特拉的角度上只能看到他的额头的程度。

“是我执念所致……希望这种异状，由我亲手治愈。请您放心，我已经做好了充足准备……不慎拨错的琴弦，在条件齐备的情况下，就能调回正确的韵律。”

猫魅族不屑地哼笑着，正要说“那随你好了”，忽而紧了紧眉头。

“你没有跟那家伙说什么，‘要是没有让他用白圣石就不会发生这种事’之类的话吧？”

“我……”

“你什么你啊？”雅·修特拉严厉起来，“你真的说了？”

于里昂热的脸色显示一切成谶，修特拉也扶住了额头。

“唉，算了，你说可以，那就是可以。至少你不会拿他的性命开玩笑。他的情况怎么样？”

“一言蔽之，就是精力过剩。大体上五脏六腑和身体机能都在发出警告，但被不属于他自身、也无法吸收和为人类之身接受的以太欺骗过去。”

“奇怪，当时我并没有看出来……”

“真正为身体所排斥，恶果如晨色下的窃贼般显现，也已经是两三天后。”

于里昂热又想细说，打算从雅·修特拉这个专家身上征询一点意见，谁知他们谈论的对象此时已经离他们很近了。

“嘿，这不是于里昂热老师嘛。”桑克瑞德冰冷地笑了声，跨着大步从两人身旁经过，“怎么，今天逛花园？”

他看着雅·修特拉的眼神还是友善的，但落到于里昂热身上则成了一种尖利和不屑，从另一片矮草丛里摘下几颗草本果实就摆摆手走远了。

“……我大概能感觉得到。”雅·修特拉望着男人的背影，“你可把他气得不轻。不是因为之前你隐瞒大家的事，而是因为你说了那句话吧。”

“感到愧疚也不能说出口吗……”

“那你也要分对象吧？”

修特拉实在懒得教这个精灵学说话，摇摇头结束了话题。

“总之你快点解决它，要是有麻烦了就赶紧告诉我。”

她走得急，裙角风似地掠起。于里昂热的微笑还未褪，就觉得耳边的发丝被人攥了一把，回头一看一根头发已被桑克瑞德拔了，举在空中飘来飘去。

“和玛托雅聊得挺开心，嗯？”

“玛托雅妈妈的醋都能吃，你也是令人刮目相看……”

这明明早就走远，却不知什么时候拐回来的男人扔了拔下的头发。

“我猜你们在叨咕我，没安好心。我的条件很简单，根本不需要你和修特拉弄得这么复杂——把你那天说的话收回去。”

“言语如覆水，时光不逆流……”精灵维持着直视桑克瑞德双眼的目光，没有让它飘到男人的后颈去，以防这一分神就让对方发现自己留在项环上的装置，“让我好奇的是，你不肯听我对敏菲利亚一事的致歉，却独独这次耿耿于怀，连真正的伤情都不肯据实以告。”

“不是早告诉过你它们不是同一码么。”

“那……什么时候，才有同一码？”

“你还想来同一码啊？”

桑克瑞德揪起精灵的领子，强拉得于里昂热弯下腰，脸庞猛然凑得极近。嘴唇快要擦碰上来的刹那，又硬生生别开，逼到尖耳旁。

“知道吗？我不是没有处理过叛徒。我们的人里，也不是没有出现过原本齐心，最后却走偏了的叛徒。这种人里还有不少，就像你这样……先对自己做过的事后悔，或者干脆沉默不语，装作理性和客观，最后钻起牛角尖，做出来的蠢事比任何一个疯子都要疯。”

“这点我很清楚。”这是个很容易反客为主的姿势和距离，于里昂热没有放过它。稍稍偏开脸，再对一对角度，以桑克瑞德制敌方法来说属于大破绽的被放过了的手把住男人下巴，这个吻就完成了。

他轻轻舔着桑克瑞德的下唇，沾湿它，咬咬嘴角。余光映入男人故作冷漠却还是掩不住松动缝隙的表情，于里昂热亦不禁得意起来。

“……用我们现在的时间算，大概十五六年前，你也是这么说的。那时你还如此威胁我……比起眼下，反而坦率得多。也不知为何，至今我仍存活于此。”

精灵捏紧了桑克瑞德的下颌，使得对方挣脱的打算落空，又巧妙地借着男人不愿做出太大动作吸引他人目光的顾虑，偏过身体，把桑克瑞德关进靠着绿植的一侧。

“昨日的风不识得今日的山。究竟是风变了，还是山变了……抑或事实上，谁也没有变，不过是我们皆如以往循着峡谷，而同一件事，所理解的方式有所不同了而已？”

“你还真是——喂……”

于里昂热认得这男人的意图，先搂住他的腰。这下，精灵就像在拨弄枝叶寻找果实一般，旁人很难看得到慢慢陷进树丛里的桑克瑞德了。不过于里昂热还不敢说笑得太多。他知道这只在桑克瑞德的忍耐边缘，而要是再放肆一点，这男人就会抛下所有顾虑——顶多不拔掉这棵绿植——地冲撞出去。

“为什么，你会因我说……‘若我没有将白圣石交给你便不会发生这种事’……而如此气愤？”

他在桑克瑞德发力掰扭回来之前重新堵上了对方的嘴。

【2】

“我给你带来个不太好听的传闻。”

十二迹调查会的据点隐秘，自然也没有奢华陈设。物资水平仅在温饱底线之上，离真正意义上的舒适还差不少距离。

桑克瑞德一路踢踢踏踏，在灰尘折射着光线的资料室里抓出于里昂热，抢走精灵手里的书。

“不好听到我觉得有必要来问一问你的地步，想听吗？”

“说或不说在你，听或不听在我。此世壮景不会因人看不看而消失，此世歌谣不会因人听不听而消失。同理……流言不会因我听不听或你说不说而消失……”

“那看来你已经知道流言的内容了。”

桑克瑞德推开手册和资料，往于里昂热面前一坐，掏出小刀在袖口上擦了擦。这是准备审问可疑之人的信号，于里昂热听说过一些皮毛，面容严肃地望着他。

“本来这种事问不到你头上，不过这几天敏菲利亚周围有些鬼鬼祟祟的家伙。该清理的我已经清理过了，还有一个人——于里昂热，他们告诉我，你这几天也和被我清理过的人一起，长时间呆在资料室里。”桑克瑞德说起这些时还露着笑，仿佛听到什么乌尔达哈的贵族在天上洒钱之类的无稽之谈，可他笑着笑着，又竖起了眉毛，“行踪不定，言语神秘，就算你是敏菲利亚准许进资料室，也是救世诗盟的成员……可被处理掉的奸细又有哪个不被她信任过？最关键的是——这些认为你很可疑的十二迹调查会成员，指认你这个人啊……‘虽然时不时会帮大家的忙，却让人觉得你不值得信任’。”

“总之还是……属于令人生疑的范畴么。”

桑克瑞德撇撇嘴：“差不多就是这个意思了。”

“而你怎么想？”

“我怎么想重要吗？不。我想让你变得像他们预期的那样表现得像是‘值得信任’也没有用，只有‘了解你’的人才明白你值不值得。显然——”桑克瑞德往前挪了挪，刀刃和鼻尖一起凑到了于里昂热眼皮下，“我不过是个问话的，来这儿只有两个目的，首先，看你是不是和那些被处理掉的家伙一样。”

“答案是否认的，否则你的刀已经在我心脏里了。”

白发的男人叹了口气：“你的聪明就不能用在别的地方吗？……第二，我会盯着你。”

于里昂热听得干哑地咳了一声。“盯着我。”他摇摇头，“意为监视？”

“这个理解没有什么大错。”

但和桑克瑞德带刺的语气与眼神相反，刀刃被收进了鞘，男人腾出双手包住于里昂热的脸颊，像是学会了透视一般死死盯着精灵的双眼，而后摆正他的头，对着嘴唇压了下来。

大约是因为进来之前和其他不少人谈过话，桑克瑞德的嘴唇有些干裂，小皮刺扎着精灵的唇角，垂下的额发也让于里昂热鼻尖发痒。男人碾了几下后注意到这个问题，稍抬起头，舌尖濡了下嘴唇。

“这就好多了……”

他喃喃着捧着于里昂热的头，即便于里昂热惊讶得忘了回应，他也没有怨怒或讥笑，仅在表层吮吸和稍微弯起舌头划擦着于里昂热的唇瓣，仿佛在品味糖果的外衣。渐渐地他的手滑到精灵腰间，身体晃了晃，臀部摩擦于里昂热的腿，接着突然发觉于里昂热的双掌就攀在自己身后，想要推进一点，又不敢用力。

桑克瑞德为此再次仔细观察于里昂热的双眼，满意地结束了这个吻。

“乖孩子。如果被我发现你在钢丝线上走歪一丁点——”他把于里昂热的手从自己背上和腰上拿开，跳下对方的膝盖，“我不会让你死得这么甜蜜的。”

他离开时于里昂热还像以往那样，面部全隐藏在兜帽和护目镜下。不过也不知是不是错觉，他感到那双护目镜的颜色变深了一些。

【3】

很长时间后他们接吻的次数不算少，不过起初并不多，而给于里昂热传达危险意味的则用几根手指就能数得过来。

有那么一回是在利姆萨·罗敏萨开往黄昏湾的船上，很不幸地，这艘船起锚太晚，真正驶进深海域时天色已转至墨蓝，许多乘客受不了潮湿蚀骨的风躲进了船舱，而桑克瑞德则还在甲板上同船员喝酒闲聊。

于里昂热便在这时候收到了一个吻。他刚掏出自己恰好带在身上的望远镜对准海平线上半升的月牙与伴星，才调好焦距，冷不丁地被人从船舷边上拖得失重，望远镜脱手而出。

精灵忙着去救宝贝的望远镜——这可是雕金行会送的礼物，为了回报他和桑克瑞德“顺路”抓出困扰行会一个多星期的小偷——但那个捣蛋鬼比他更快，眨眼间抢走了下坠的望远镜，没有让这个吻被破坏。

这个人吃的海鱼大概只用水粗略煮过，唇面和舌尖残留有盐的味道，鼻息和身周则充满酒气。总而言之都不是于里昂热愿意接受的气味，他皱着眉打算推开这个男人。

“嘘嘘嘘，乖宝宝。”桑克瑞德酒味醺醺地掰着于里昂热的嘴角，“吃到糖就不要闹，忍一忍……”

精灵担心望远镜，又急着吸气，更想问男人这么做的本意，而在张嘴的瞬间，“桑克瑞德的舌头会伸进来”这种诡异的念头就让于里昂热僵住了。

但桑克瑞德并没这么冒失，倒像个呵护着肌肤的化妆师，指腹轻轻压在精灵嘴边摩挲，推着它合上，预示着他没有那个意思，再微微换了个角度，胸膛贴上来的同时用膝头撞撞精灵的腿，使得后者弯下膝盖。

“收好。”望远镜被桑克瑞德塞进精灵怀里，“不要拿出来。”

于里昂热狐疑地看回来，眼前却倒进了一双弯月。和镇静而满带戒备的语气相反，桑克瑞德像在端详自己亲手种出的花扎成的花束，亲昵地用脸颊蹭上精灵。

“放轻松……”

他欺得太近，大半个人的重量都压了过来，酒味厚得直冲鼻。要问问他是不是真的喝醉了吧，那精明清亮的眼神和细碎中并不拖泥带水的动作又令于里昂热困惑，而桑克瑞德还不管精灵的无措，再次擅自啄了几下精灵的耳廓，发出一声腻软的呢喃。

“嗯。”

这声甜果酱似的声音还不及于里昂热细想其含义便被截断。桑克瑞德拉开距离，忽然跳起，朝来时的方向挥挥手：“怎么样？我赌赢了！”喊罢就这么扔下于里昂热，兴冲冲回到酒友堆里。

要不是男人临走前多按了按藏着望远镜的长袍，于里昂热还是会将这一切当做男人无可救药的取乐；而今他稍微领会了点，只好百无聊赖地凝望着月亮。

新月伊始，光芒不盛，这弯月牙的色泽偏深。于里昂热下意识地摸摸自己的嘴唇，想起它们变成一对，在桑克瑞德脸上成为一双眼睛的样子；他又呆呆地在甲板上站了很久，直到海风湿咸带腥的味道吹掉沾染来的酒气。

桑克瑞德和船员喝着喝着就没了人影，抵达黄昏湾下船后也不做任何解释，一进沙之家的门倒头就睡。而于里昂热收拾自己带回沙之家的行李时发现他的望远镜不知什么时候被人摸走了，四下寻找无果后精灵思索片刻，记得下船时望远镜确实还在长袍内兜里，离他最近的唯有喝得头重脚轻挂在他肩上走的桑克瑞德。

于里昂热认为在桑克瑞德这么睡着时去敲门不妥，取出钥匙开了锁，打算简单探一探就走。

但开锁的动静足够让桑克瑞德朝他脸上掷出武器了。

“……抱歉，我是想……”

于里昂热好不容易平衡住自己闪避后失衡的身躯，看看钉在脚边的刀，又瞧瞧男人临敌般的神情和姿态，放弃了解释。

“我不应该冒失进来。”

桑克瑞德按下第二柄刀，挠挠后脑勺：“来找望远镜？”

“是的……”

“不用了，给你那玩意儿的人心里有鬼，是那个盗贼的同伙，在船上拿出来给他们的团伙看到，他们就会盯上来。这不是单纯的礼物，于里昂热，这是送给你的索命绳。”

“那么……在船上告知也可。”

“哪有那个时间？”

“那便当断立断，拿走它也可。”

“那你还不得跑过来自追着我要回去啊？”

于里昂热绷起注意力，张张嘴刚要回驳，却被对方凌冽的视线削去了发声能力。

“要不是我知道你不屑和这种水平的盗贼团打交道，我会认为你才是那个用望远镜做信号的内鬼。”桑克瑞德直挺挺地半坐在床边，“你应该不是吧，于里昂热？”

“……直视捕食者的双眼，是被当做猎物的表现……正看着我的你，和正看着你的我，谁才是？”

“哈，好家伙。你要是不来问，我还得多怀疑一会儿。”

于里昂热注视这个男人好一会儿，不再多话。但在走出桑克瑞德的房间、回身关上门之前，他又瞥见男人还看着自己。目光相接时，桑克瑞德歪了歪头，笑容意味难辨。

【4】

有时是于里昂热在忙中稍喘出的气被桑克瑞德用吻塞回喉咙里。

“别在意，他们在笑话你呢。这样你就不是不解风情的小傻瓜了，对吧。”

又有时是他少有地参加出外任务，于后方监测战场所使用的冷僻魔法结束后收到的吻。

“他们不认识你，这样就可以了。”

亦或是桑克瑞德作为护卫，陪他到地下交易情报的据点里走一遭，在茫茫人堆中被抓进亲吻。

“姑娘们对你的兴趣比对我的大，别给骗走了哦。”

理由越来越多。

【5】

诸如此类发展到不胜数的地步后，于里昂热终于找上桑克瑞德的房门，要求对这一现象好好谈一次话。

但桑克瑞德并不认真，一看于里昂热指出这些亲吻容易造成误会，描述它们发生的场景支支吾吾的样子就乐不可支。

“不是都为了工作嘛！”桑克瑞德笑罢又板起脸，“这么做反而最有效也最省事。”

“省不省事”于里昂热不作他表，只默然地对桑克瑞德提高了警惕，平日闲也好忙也罢，他都得注意看看对方是不是在周围走动，有没有偷偷看着自己，会不会从哪个角落里扑上来。

奇怪的是这场谈话后桑克瑞德居然有所收敛，几次共同外出期间，纵使碰到连于里昂热都认为可以使用“这种方式”化解尴尬的时刻也不再采用此类手段。

于里昂热松了口气，以为桑克瑞德嘴上调笑，实则也认识到理该改善。谁想那男人安分了两个来月，忽然从一场位于沙之家内的约会拔身而出，像只对原有的猎物不感兴趣，决定晚餐吃素而落进农家菜地里的猎鹰那样扑在于里昂热背上，扳着精灵的脸，大喇喇地亲了下他的嘴唇。

大厅内众人发出一阵喝彩，桑克瑞德也得到鼓励似地用双臂环住于里昂热的肩膀，扯掉精灵的兜帽再抓抓后脑勺的短发，两具胸膛黏在一块。和以往不同，这次桑克瑞德逼开了精灵的嘴，虽不是探出舌头的深吻，却利用手指卡着嘴角和在喉结上轻轻滑动促使津液分泌出来，溢出唇边。

于里昂热狼狈地倒吸气，谁料也因此发出含着水声的呜咽。这下大厅中的喝彩加入了口哨，也有人窃窃私语，询问“是不是真的”。

“不是。”于里昂热慌乱地想，试图用眼神否认，“这是桑克瑞德的玩笑。”

他们位处沙之家，周围全是同伴，没有敌人，桑克瑞德手头亦暂时没有工作。还有什么能让他这么做？于里昂热伸手推了对方一把，不仅没能推动，反而让他更清楚地瞧见桑克瑞德目光里的戏谑。

于里昂热使在手臂上的力量加大了些，硬是中断了这个吻，用袖口擦了擦嘴。

“嗨，玩笑好像开过头了？”

桑克瑞德抢在于里昂热发出质问前说着，准备从精灵面前溜走。但于里昂热迅速拧住了他的上臂。

“别，我还有没办完的事——喂，于里昂热啊！”

于里昂热不由分说将男人拉到库房。

“近来还有此种声音，认为我与书为友，轻易不近他人……显得冷漠且无常，在风云际会情势莫测之时，最像是胸怀二心的那一个，对吗？”

“啊，这倒没有。”桑克瑞德挑了个装满硬物的木箱往上一蹲，让自己视线高度恰好高于于里昂热头顶上的面具边线。

“那么，便是你约会的对象在与你交谈中，被你发觉了叶片下的蛇之毒囊、蝎之尖鳌，而你有意打断谈话，转而对我发出警示？”

“也不是啦。”

“还是你想以此吸引我的注意，找个理由暗示我带你脱离让你难以掌控的局面，到隐秘处交换信息？”

“都不是，都不是。”桑克瑞德连连摆手，“哎呀，就是个玩笑啊。我以为你都习惯……”

“是个玩笑。”于里昂热回答，“最初，你这么做……是提醒我忠于组织，维持本心，时刻同大家在一致的目标上前行……不然则以叛徒论处。”

“那时候是这样，现在就不……”

“此后也有数次，在警告我周围存在不忠不信的敌人之时，还会一再试探我是否与他们为伍……而今，已经没有这个目的了吗？”

桑克瑞德愣了一下，目光游弋，半晌才堆起赔笑：“不是，于里昂热，没有那么严重。这就是我们聊起你来……你就稍微帮我挡一下，我就有借口和那女孩维持在普通朋友关系。”

“是这个理由吗。”精灵轻轻反问，“在这件事情上，你已经笃定我会同意做你的盟友吗。”

“那……那也没有别人了吧？如果换一个女孩，就变成两个女孩之间的斗争了。要是是你……”

于里昂热冷漠地做了个手势。

“我虽不会背叛，做出违背最大目标、与你们反目的选择……但也有选择‘同盟’的权力。这件事情恕我不能协助你。”

“就这一回，这回而已！”于里昂热说得太严肃，以至于桑克瑞德似真非真的慌张很快转变成真的慌张，“奇怪，之前你没有这么上心的，像以前一样，稍微宽容点啦。”

精灵眨了眨眼，眼神神秘地闪烁，好似桑克瑞德刚说了一句旷世难寻的谜语。

“你该听说过，与万物伴生的长与短，正与负，像流云般可灰可白，可阴可晴……我以为，对自己的过失怀着诚恳改过之悔意的人，宽容是赠礼。倘若一个人没有自知之明，也无心正视自己的错误，宽容……反而会化为止渴的鸩毒。”

桑克瑞德做了个惊叹的口型，一副对于里昂热有了新兴趣的模样玩味地审度着精灵。

“那我的错误在哪？是我亲了你，让你意识到自己该对大家忠诚，还是让你觉得——”他刻意拖长尾音，“——我喜欢你啊？”

男人从木箱上跳下，颇具信心而又趾高气扬，在于里昂热周围踱着步子饶了两圈，接着擒住精灵领子下的带子，鼻尖和嘴唇冲破了紧绷的气氛，离于里昂热的脸仅有一指的距离。

不过他能看得出来，于里昂热自己也意识得到——这个矢在弦上的恶作剧之吻不会实现。尽管桑克瑞德的气息炽热，目光也如炉中木柴，换了别人，恐怕上钩就容易得多；只是要是于里昂热上得了钩，桑克瑞德也就不会费心在他面前这样诸多伪装。

于里昂热谨遵在这种人面前言多必失的自诫，退开一步。

【6】

其后于里昂热将这些事挤出脑海，不与桑克瑞德再提。那男人好像是明白了，又像是不把它当回事似地抛在一边，只遂了于里昂热的要求没有再做类似的事，而同于里昂热说话的态度和不离身的花哨则并未改变。

于里昂热撂下名册，纸张拍在桌面上，啪地一响。可这声音和桑克瑞德的笑声比起来还太微弱，没能让那男人转移注意力，发现这个精灵鲜少表露于外的不悦。

他面前的名单是桑克瑞德交来的——在伊弗利特重现人世时，被精练的平民名册——他们都明白这份名册意味着什么。

桑克瑞德也才从拂晓之间出来不久。好像这么高声大笑，就能让于里昂热忘掉他在关门那刻闪过的阴刻。

“桑克瑞德。”精灵起身，盖过男人和他人的话语声，喊着对方的名字走上前。

他趁桑克瑞德反应不过来，双掌捂住对方的脸颊。

“……干、干什么？”这下是桑克瑞德吃了一惊，反扣上于里昂热的手腕，但精灵不仅捂着他的脸，还仿佛要撕开什么似地向两边掰，“唔……你在干什么？是我啊，我没有戴面具，再扯下去也就是脸皮而已。”

“实则无面具，面具却如影。”

“胡说，我现在好得很。”桑克瑞德掰掉于里昂热的手，拍拍自己的脸，“连我都认不出来，你是不是忙昏头啦？”

于里昂热做不出相同的一派轻松；而在这个以往多半又要吻过来的距离下，桑克瑞德戳着精灵的领口让他站远。

“忙你的去吧，关心这种事也没有用，还是说你又想……”

他做了个飞吻，惹来一阵哄笑。

于里昂热漠然走开。

【7】

这个吻在无影的面具下实现。

避开同时被帝国兵逮住的同伴，隔着铁栏，趁于里昂热双手无法活动。飘来的斗篷颜色如同刚捞出墨缸，在唇舌汲取空气时，这种墨色便在汲取光。不是试探也没有礼节，甚至不带技巧，单纯使劲扣着精灵的下颌压着嘴唇，更像在宣布一种成就。

面具下的戏谑不如桑克瑞德风流，却是真真实实的讥嘲，兼备目空无人，以及就桑克瑞德本人对于里昂热的高度而言很难成立的居高临下。

“要是你问我为什么，”无影说，“就当做是实现这个男人最后一个愿望——得到力量，还有得到力量的体现。是什么体现……大概是……”

他哼笑一声：“在保护你们的渴望中所得到的力量，用来毁掉你们。”

【8】

水晶都在晴空下闪耀着澄澈的碧蓝色。有了黑夜，白昼便不是狰狞的代名词了。

桑克瑞德扣好项环，摸到后颈上那颗被于里昂热偷偷装上的小装置。他不是没发现，也猜得到精灵的意图，但这和他希望于里昂热做到的事没有多大关系。要是于里昂热想用这种方法迫使他妥协，他也有别的路子硬顶下去。这是一场争夺战，桑克瑞德不想输。

也非好胜心强，带着白圣石靠近濒临溃败的无影，又和离高强度以太对冲的战场太近，他不是没有预见过可能产生的后果。于里昂热也应该了解这一点，毕竟事关重大，而于里昂热到底还是个能在紧要关头做出正确选择的男人。对看不到对错或对错之分远在将来的选择产生悔意尚可理解，但连眼前理所当然已有正确结论的选择都要后悔，那么还有什么不能怀疑的？

桑克瑞德瞥了眼身后还睡着的精灵。为了让于里昂热能睡得着，他装作装置起效躺下入睡也接连有两夜了。入魔般消耗不完的精力，实际上早已运转到极限的身体机能以及嵌在项环后面、提高以太浓度以便促使人类器官求生本能突破病症屏障的装置互相角逐，要是不给还在等待成效的精灵看到一点意义等同于曙光的月色，先倒下的恐怕就是于里昂热自己。

“虽说有过七天七夜不眠不休的壮举，但我只有一个谜语，谜底也早就告诉过你。”

本来就是非常好解决的矛盾，只需要于里昂热承诺“以后不再说那种懊悔丧气的话”就可以了。人要在做出选择时要考量和照顾的越多就越不果决，而他们所面临的许多危机，“不够果决”就已经足够造成危机加剧。

让一个本来可以很果决的人变得拖泥带水，桑克瑞德不认为这有多值得高兴，哪怕这种变化的缘由是在乎。

他拿起枪刃，检查晶壤是否注魔完毕，再翻翻躺下前留下的笔记，确认目的地。准备出门前，桑克瑞德又望了望薄被覆盖着的精灵的躯体。

和他记忆中那个从动作到着装都谨慎内敛的模样截然相反，于里昂热露在被子外的手臂线条搭着水晶都穹顶和玻璃窗投下苍蓝色晨光。桑克瑞德记起最初路易索瓦为他定下“沃特斯”这一姓氏时，同他绘声绘色描述过的盛夏雨后的沙利亚克河。

或许真正得到沙利亚克神护佑的是于里昂热才对。珍爱知识，真正把知识用在坦途上，学会将它们铸造成为人为爱而战的利剑的人，比像他这样学得越多可守护的对象反而越少直到最后都还被阴影束缚的傻瓜更该得到知识神的祝福。

桑克瑞德搭着门。原定要快速走出房门的大跨步由于多停留和多看了几眼而收短放慢，导致呼吸的节奏在这些天来头一回出现了紊乱。

于里昂热的装置正在起效，他决定在出发前先去找点中和的药，流程并不复杂，仅需告诉炼金医疗馆的医师他要调节以太就可以了。

“桑克瑞德……”

桑克瑞德刚平复好的呼吸再次停滞了一瞬：“干嘛，早上你没有和谁约好要去看星星吧？”

“这两天……你睡着的样子是装出来的。”

“哈啊。”男人叹了口气。既然于里昂热醒来了，这一时他还是走不出房门的，只得先上前去，触摸精灵眼底的影子，“谁装了，该睡还是要睡的。我睡不着，躺着也能算休息，倒是你……”

“呼……能让一名专业的情报工作者打从心底关心……我这个囹圄中的待审之犯，多么荣幸啊。”

“少耍嘴皮子。”桑克瑞德按下于里昂热的脑袋，让他回到枕头上，“我这一趟要出去个几天。说真的，于里昂热，就算我们在打赌，也算是某种意义上的竞争，你就这么先败下去我还是会不爽的。”

于里昂热缓慢地眨了眨眼，黑眼圈看起来成了睫毛的影子。不过精灵未曾因此苦恼，反而先打趣地开口：“卧榻令回忆暖化，重现旧时……我想起那时你学会不附加额外调料的亲吻。出生自迷惘，在死生的边缘乍醒……错误导致亲朋遭敌人暗算的恐惧远大于重回朋友身边的喜悦，以及……”

他在桑克瑞德的唇瓣上轻轻印了一下。

“……意识到差点失去我而全身发冷，在亲吻中确认我的存活，才逐渐回暖……”无视桑克瑞德的抗议，精灵抚了下银白色的发丛，“在狼牙下藏进洞窟的白兔，也只比你多了一双长耳。”

“你话多起来就显得非常烦人，绕来绕去的，还不就是想让我妥协。放弃吧，这件事我绝对不会让步。”

桑克瑞德又叹了口气。从于里昂热变得话多了之后，桑克瑞德自己倒成了经常叹气的角色。

“要是这样就能让你照我说的做，那你想要多少次都行……”男人将这个吻接续起来，而于里昂热亦撑起身，按着他的后脑加深了它。舌头纠缠着溜进口腔，滑过上颚、擦着另一根舌面，一两次伸缩和卷动，将泌出的唾液搅至一旁，漫出嘴角，顺着颈线蜿蜒至项环边。桑克瑞德不太舒服地咕哝了声，微微合上牙关咬了咬精灵的舌头，示意对方该克制一点。他可以把于里昂热的手放在自己身上，再多温存一会儿，让他们的体温都升高起来，或者交缠着互相补足这点种族特性造成的温度差距——像是他们都觉得对方才是偏凉的那个——濡湿的位置从上边变成下边，吞吐的嘴从前面变成后面，消耗多余精力的方式从外出变成在床上厮磨，彼此较劲好几天也没有分出胜负的症结从兜圈子变成暂压不表，等到下一次他们之中的某一方先触碰这个能再次引发病痛的封印。

可他有时候感到自己对于里昂热的耐心越来越少了，他要的是“以后绝不能再这样”。绝不能再欺瞒大家；绝不能再在他的事情上踟蹰；绝对不可以再在做出选择后问那个被选择也接受了选择的人，说什么如果当时。

要是做爱能达到这个效果，那么做几次都行——桑克瑞德舔了下精灵的嘴唇，宣告这个吻就此结束。

“满足了吗，于里昂热老师？”

而对方则不为他这神气高傲的语气所动，呆然抓住了他的手臂。

“我会因此失去……”

“别人的话，我当然尽全力避免你再面对这种结果。”

“那么，就剩下你了。”

“代价总归是要有的嘛。”桑克瑞德停了几秒，赶忙补上，“——别把你自己算在内。”

“要让我回到那时吗……天幕魔导城夺还前的那些夜晚，封锁沙之家的每一日……”

“你怎么不算上你和艾里迪布斯下棋的那几天？——于里昂热，把这东西摘了吧。”

既不是认输亦非心软，只是像在要去郊游前被大雨浇了个通透那样，桑克瑞德略显疲惫地指了指自己的脖子，使得于里昂热怔愣起来，多少酝酿在腹中、只等这个装置成功将男人撂倒在地之后能好声好气道出的话语全被打散。

“原本我判断……若是你先提出这个要求，便是我得胜一局。现在……似乎是进入了和棋。”

“我更愿意管这个叫‘我赢了’。”桑克瑞德将精灵抠在护臂上的手摘掉，揉揉掌心，“你不会希望我又像以前那样，时时刻刻提防你翻盘。所以你只能老实把你说过的那句话咽回去，至于怎么咽……”

他笑着亲了亲精灵的额头。

“先用正常的办法治好我吧。”

END.


End file.
